The invention is concerned with improvements in or relating to yarn feed devices, particularly devices having a yarn storage capacity.
Yarn feed devices are used in a variety of applications in the textile industry wherever a yarn or yarns is/are required to be fed to a machine under controlled tension, at either a uniform rate, a changeable rate or at intermittent intervals. A type of yarn feed device in common use and to which type this invention relates is known as a yarn storage feeder and comprises a support in the form of a drum around which are wound a plurality of turns of the yarn as received from the bobbin and this stored yarn is pulled off in the required manner independently of the rate at which it was initially fed to the device.
Many of these yarn storage devices are expensive to manufacture and maintain and it is an object of the present invention to provide a device which is simple to manufacture and consequently economical in cost, and which operates in an efficient and versatile maner.